Electroluminescent diodes such as Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), Quantum Dot Light Emitting Diodes (QLEDs) etc. are hot spots in electroluminescent display panels. Pixel circuits are generally used in the electroluminescent display panels to drive the electroluminescent diodes to emit light. As the usage time increases, driving transistors in the pixel circuits may suffer from conditions such as aging etc. This results in a shift in threshold voltages and mobility of the driving transistors, thereby causing a difference in display brightness.